The Interview
by Chocolate Cow
Summary: The news report after the massacre.


Disclaimer; Yeah I don't own Naruto. You know that already.

The Interview

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Mokoshito! Ms. Mokoshito!" A scrawny and skinny man ran down the hall looking for Arisu Mokoshito. "Ms. Mokoshito!" the man yelled.

Ms. Mokoshito appeared with a skim latte in one hand, a cell phone in another, and a rather irritated expression on her pretty face.

"Top news!" shouted the wimpy looking. He looked excited enough to pee himself.

"Well, what is it!" demanded Arisu taking a sip of her latte.

The skinny man, who's name was Kyo, announced, "The Uchiha Clan was slaughtered! By the one and only Uchiha Itachi!" Kyo grinned happily as if it was good new.

Arisu spit her coffee out. "WHAT!" she screamed. To think, the mighty clan's demise was a single teenager.

Kyo wiped the coffee off himself and repeated, "The Uchiha Clan was slaughtered! By the one and only Uchiha Itachi!"

Arisu angrily boxed him in the ears. "I heard you the first time!" she grumbled.

"Only Uchiha Sasuke survived!" Kyo continued. "Itachi's younger brother!"

"You just said the clan was slaughtered!" Arisu corrected.

"Well I didn't mean it." Kyo brushed his mistake off. "But can you believe it? And we got an interview with Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Yes!" Arisu cheered. An interview with Uchiha Sasuke would have everyone watching their station. And that meant more money. And that meant her salary would go through the roof!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Dun-dun dun-dun-dun-duuuun!' the informative sounding news musice played.

Arisu smiled widely. She was quite a different person on TV than in real life. "This is Arisu Mokoshito, on KNBS, Konoha News Brodcasting System. And our top story tonight! The Uchiha Clan was slaughtered mere hours ago! Who would think? And who else was the killer than Uchiha Itachi, the precocious child of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto! Now Kyo Aoimori with the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke!"

The scene flashed to a small room where a raven-haired, eight year old boy sat in a chair opposite to a scrawny man with a mess of brown hair atop his head.

"So…" Kyo said cautiously trying not to say anything that would cause the adorable eight year old to burst into tears. "What was your first thought when you learned your brother had killed your clan?"

Sasuke choked back tears and babbled out "Brother is mean!" He then proceeded to bawl extremely loud.

"Uh.. So why do you think Itachi did this?" Kyo asked after Sasuke's fit had reduced to hiccups.

"H-h-he said that –hiccup- he did it to test himself. B-b-but I think he –hiccup- was m-m-mad at Dad f-f-or finding out h-he killed Shishui –hiccup-." Sasuke replied.

"So how did you find out about Itachi killing everyone?"

"I w-w-was walking –hiccup- h-h-ome when I –hiccup- saw the b-b-bodies!" He broke down in tears again.

"Okay then...Back to you Arisu!" he flashed a smile while in the background Sasuke drowned in his own tears.

Arisu sweatdropped. Everyone would hate Kyo now for making the awesomely cute chibi cry. But that wasn't her problem.

"Well let's get to Iwate Momiko at the scene of the crime."

The scene changed and you could see Momiko at the front of the Uchiha Estate admist the reporters trying to get pictures of the bodies.

Momiko was pushed this way and that, by the other reporters. The camera shook so much it made you dizzy just to look at it for a few seconds.

Momiko spoke into her microphone "We're here at the Uchiha Estate where the now missing-nin, Itachi, used to live. Uchiha Sasuke was found passed out in the front of the estate by Hatake Kakashi. He was promptly moved to the hospital where the only injury was a minor cut. The young boy had passed out from extreme shock and terror. If you crane your neck, you can see into the window where the bodies of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto lay. They had been sitting down, apparently talking when they were cut in the neck from behind."

Momiko was then pushed down and trampled by the people who heard her say you could see the bodies if you could crane her neck. The cameraman was also pushed down and the camera hit the floor. The picture of trampling feet disappeared and was replaced by a blurry blizzard.

Arisu looked puzzled then pasted a smile back onto her face. "Uh…Well that's all for today! See us at 6:00 everyday!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was horrible Kyo! You made Uchiha Sasuke cry!" Arisu shouted into his ear. "What will the viewers think? Huh! HUH!"

"Don't worry. They know the boy is just very sensitive right now. Nothing's wrong." Kyo replied obviously not troubled.

Arisu rolled her eyes and opened the exit door so she could _finally_ get into her convertible and drive to her million dollar home. The sight that met her almost made her pee her dress-suit.

An angry mob awaited them outside shouting "You cruel people made Uchiha Sasuke cry!", "Uchiha Sasuke deserves to be interviewed by better people!" and, "You have no heart making that little boy cry!". And those were the less vulgar things the people shouted.

Kyo and Arisu were chased down five blocks before finally able to sneak away through the back door of a Starbucks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Review people! Tell me if it's good or not. :D


End file.
